


The Cost of Ship Repairs

by lesbianslimedog



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, Blow Job, M/M, Makeouts, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexy Times, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianslimedog/pseuds/lesbianslimedog
Summary: Korvo figures out a way to get Terry to work on the ship, and Terry takes advantage of the situation.
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bad idea. It’s my first time writing smut. Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: This is still “I’ll Give You Time I You Give Me Pleasure” I just changed the title cause I hated it so much lmao enjoy!

Terry laid in the lawn chair absorbing the rays of the Earth sun. He folded his arms behind his head and stretched out his legs. He was trying to work on his sun tan for the summer, though his skin probably wouldn’t tan more than just burn. Despite the risk of death Terry enjoyed his lazy Sunday afternoon.

“Terry have you seen the replicants?” Korvo’s voice cut in like a knife 

“I think they went to the park. Yumyulack wanted to try out a new gun he made.” 

“Damn it, I wanted to show them how to fold quadratles together.”

_They dodge that bullet, good for them_ Terry thought to himself.

“Well you’re here, come on let’s go make ship repairs.” 

Terry groaned 

“But I’m buuusy” he whined stretching out his arms.

Korvo eyed him “You’re just laying here!”

“Uh, I’m sun tanning! It’s a perfectly normal Earth activity” Terry huffed adjusting his sunglasses. “Besides I’m not wasting this perfect day working on the ship.”

“This planet is literally going to be terraformed and we’re going to be destroyed if we don’t get the ship working!” Korvo yelled.

“More reason to enjoy today! Yolo” Terry retorted taking a sip of his cold drink.

“You’re absolutely useless” Korvo threw his hands in the air turning to return to the house “Beside you’re not going to tan, you’re just going to dry out and I’m not putting you in the rehydrator when you do!”

Hours passed and Terry had moved himself onto the couch inside. Turns out air conditioning was way more cooler than sweating in the sun. He heard stomping from the stairs and looked over his Nintendo Switch ™️ to see Korvo entering the room.

“Hey dude, are you still pissed at me?” Terry inquired

Korvo looked at him in disbelief “Yes! Yes I’m still pissed at you! I’m up stairs working on saving our lives and you’re down here playing Crosses and Animals!”

“Animal Crossing”

“I don’t care! I truly don’t understand you, you play games where you water the lawn and do chores but doing those things in real life is just too much?!” Korvo’s face grew blue, well bluer.

Terry sat up to face Korvo. “Yeah but in the game I get Nook Mile Tickets for completing tasks. It’s a basic reward system, I do something and I get something in return. Instant dopamine.”

Korvo paused. “Are you saying if I offered you a reward you’d work on the ship?”

Tervo pondered on the statement “I guess? But it would have to be something good…”

Korvo slammed his hands on the back of the couch. “Tell me what you want, I'll get it for you!”

“But I can pretty much buy anything I want…”

“Then I can do something for you! Anything!”

Anything? The word tickled Terry’s mind. Would he really let him ask for anything? An awful idea formed in Terry’s head and a sly smile spread across his face.

“Well, maybe if we made out… I’d work on the ship a little bit.”

Terry braced himself expecting Korvo to blow up or even hit him.

“Ok.”

“Huh?” Terry looked up at Korvo who was simply looking down at him like everything was normal.

“I’ll give you 5 minutes if you give me an hour in the ship”

Terry placed his Switch down. “5 minutes for an hour? It should at least be even! An hour for an hour.”

“An hour?! Who can make out for an hour?”

“Pfft someone has no stamina”

Korvo narrowed his eyes at Terry “10 minutes for 30 minutes in the ship.”

Terry thought about it “Deal, but we make out first.” 

“Deal” Korvo held out his hand. Terry reached out and shook it. It felt like electricity shot up his arm. _Was this happening? Was this actually happening right now?_ Terry felt absolutely giddy, he could practically hear his own pulse. 

“Well hop over here then!” Terry scooted over on the couch.

“What here? Now?” Korvo looked surprised.

“Yeah why not? Sooner we’re done the the sooner we can get to your precious ship”

“Can we at least do this in the bedroom, the replicants might come in.”

Terry shot off the couch “Hell yeah, lets go!”

——————————————————————————————-

Korvo laid down on their shared bed, as Terry hovered over him. Suddenly a wave of guilt hit him. _Was this really ok? Should they be doing this?_

Terry felt a pair of hands on his waist. He looked down to see Korvo patiently looking back at him.

“Well?” He said in a low husky voice almost like a challenge.

Terry seized the moment capturing Korvo’s lips. Terry’s mind started buzzing, euphoria filled him. He felt Korvo’s hands grip his waist. Terry felt the electricity flow throughout him again, he wondered if Korvo felt it too. 

Terry brought his hands to Korvo’s shoulders to pull him closer. He wanted to be closer. He needed to be closer. Korvo responded with a small moan, and Terry took the opportunity to enter his mouth. Korvo obliged by intertwining their tongues together. Terry was taken back on how aggressive Korvo was reacting. Chills shot down his back. 

Terry groped at Korvo’s robes. He wanted to feel him more. Terry’s mind was going blank filling nothing but with Korvo. Terry moaned in his mouth, Korvo responded pulling Terry into him. 

Terry felt his lower regions physically react. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. His head was in the clouds. Terry broke away from Korvo’s mouth and moved to his neck. Korvo hummed in delight, it gave Terry goosebumps. 

Terry felt on fire. Could they have been doing this the entire time? He needed to make up for lost time. Terry sucked and nipped at Korvo’s skin. You could leave marks on human skin but it had been too long since he had been with another shlorpian. Terry desperately tried to leave a mark on Korvo, something he could enjoy seeing later.

Korvo was gasping and grasping Terry’s shirt. Every noise Korvo made shot Terry right in the chest. For good measure Terry bit down on Korvo’s neck, causing Korvo to seize and wrap around his legs around Terry.

Terry lifted his head and stared in Korvo’s eyes. He was giving Terry a look that went straight to his groin.

“Korvo…”

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

“Times up!” Korvo practically shoved Terry off him while getting out of the bed. He turned the alarm off on his phone and fixed his robes. 

“Come on let's get to the ship!” Korvo practically skipped out of the bedroom.

Terry sat in the bed alone and totally flabbergasted.

“What… the fuck?”

————————————————————————————-

Terry was screwing in pieces for some kind of device for the ship. He wasn’t paying attention; his thoughts were all focused on what happened barely 15 minutes ago. He was still completely flustered, maybe making out before working wasn’t his greatest idea. Terry looked at Korvo, he seemed completely fine. 

_How can he just stand there and work?_ Terry thought _We were just all over each other_

Terry watched Korvo work, watching his hands, his arms, his face, his mouth…

“Terry!” Terry almost jumped out his skin. “You can’t just stand there! That rododex needs your attention!”

“Right! Sorry!” Terry turned and got back to work.

_Korvo really did that,_ Terry thought, _Korvo really did that just to get me to work on the ship._

Terry got that giddy feeling again, an idea struck him hard.

_Just how far would Korvo go?_

——————————————————————————————-  
The next morning Terry paced the living room. He rehearsed what he was going to say in his head over and over again. This was going to work, he was going to make this work.

“What are you doing?” Terry shot his head up to see Yumyulack and Jesse watching him.

“Hey guys! Heading off to school?” Terry tried to play it cool.

“School doesn’t start for another hour” Jesse said looking at Terry curiously.

“Yeah, but don’t you guys want to get there early? You can sneak into the teacher’s lodge and steal their coffee.” 

“Hell no.” Yumyulack said without hesitation.

“Yeah that sounds awful, the teacher's lodge is just sad.” Jesse nodded.

Terry sighed “Listen, I’ll give you guys 20 bucks if you get out of here like now.”

Yumyulack put his arm in front of Jesse before she could react.

“20 bucks each” he said sternly

“Ok! Fine! 20 bucks each!” Terry said, defeated. He took out his wallet and handed out the money.

Jesse gleamed “This is great, I’m going to bribe Jason to sit next to me at lunch!”

“I’m getting another gun!” Yumyulack exclaimed. 

Terry held open the door for them and watched them leave down the street.

_Now that they’re gone… it’s time for the hard part_ Terry heeded.

Terry found Korvo in the kitchen working on a cup of coffee. Korvo turned his head to Terry.

“Where are the replicants? Did they leave already?”

“Yeah they wanted to walk to school, get in some exercise! Isn’t that great” Terry could hear himself over selling it.

“I guess?” Korvo shrugged at him.

Both men stood in the kitchen with an awkward silence filling the air as Korvo drank his coffee.

“SO I’VE BEEN THINKING” Terry shouted, losing volume control of his voice.

“Congratulations??” Korvo said a little taken back by Terry’s outburst.

Terry cleared his throat and tried again “I’ve been thinking about yesterday.”

“Mmhm” Korvo hummed as he sipped.

“It was a lot of fun!” Terry stared at Korvo who simply raised his eyebrow at him.

“Working on the ship, it was fun.” Terry quickly added.

Korvo’s face beamed “Really? It was fun wasn’t it! We should do it all the time, we can start now even!”

“Calm down, it wasn’t that fun” Terry interrupted.

Korvo’s face deflated. “Oh”

“I was just so motivated to work after our, uh, time together. I just think I would be even more motivated to work on the ship if we pushed it a little further…” Terry’s voice was faltering. _Get it together, you got this_ he motivated himself. 

“What did you have in mind?” Korvo placed his mug in the sink.

Terry swallowed hard trying to gain control of his nerves.

“Well, maybe if you sucked my root, I’ll work harder on the ship”

Silence filled the room.  
_Oh god, oh god_ Terry panicked. He went too far, Korvo was going to kill him.

“2 hours”

Terry lifted his head. Korvo was staring at him, arms folded.

“....45 minutes?” Terry replied.

“Fuck you! 2 hours AND we work on the ship first.” Korvo stood his ground.

“Ok, ok! 2 hours!” Terry acted defeated. He would’ve given Korvo 100 hours. Terry's head was spinning. He couldn’t believe that worked, he just needed to get through 2 hours of boring ship repair and then Korvo would...

“Well, let's get to the ship!”

———————————————————————————————

2 hours felt like an eternity for Terry. His mind was focused on what was to come. Turns out leaving the sexy stuff for later was just as distracting as doing it first. Korvo gave Terry directions on the repairs, but besides that didn’t really interact with him. 

_Maybe he’s nervous…_ Terry pondered. He was pretty nervous himself. It was an exciting nervousness though, he felt like a little kid the night before Chromex day.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Korvo’s alarm went off. Both aliens froze at the sound. Terry turned to look at Korvo who was placing his tools down. He looked up at Terry with an unreadable expression, and walked to the ship's exit.

“Shall we?” Korvo’s voice sent a chill down Terry’s spine.

They made their way to the bedroom. Terry laid himself down on the bed, his pulse was pumping at an alarming fast rate. He somewhat expected Korvo to back out, Terry would’ve, but lucky for him Korvo kept his word. 

Korvo made his way between Terry’s legs. He gently gripped the waistband of Terry’s shorts.

“Did you want me to…?” Korvo asked 

“Oh! Uh no wait I got it.” Terry slipped his shorts off along with his underwear. He was completely exposed now, he felt the cold air on his mound.

He closed his eyes in anticipation, but they shot open when he felt Korvo kiss his mound. It was soft and gentle, but it still was enough to arouse something in Terry. Korvo worked his tongue around Terry’s entrance. Terry felt his blood flow rush lower, his root began to expose himself. Korvo wasted no time wrapping his lips around Terry’s partially exposed appendage, and sucking slowly. Terry felt sparks.

“F-fuck” Terry gasped, he gripped the bedsheet.

Terry’s root fully exposed itself, it twitched in anticipation. Korvo stroked Terry’s length. He dragged his tongue up the deep green member. It writhed in pleasure. Korvo licked the thin tip, it swirled around his tongue. Korvo worked his way down Terry’s root, until he reached the base. 

“Shit shit” Terry choked. Korvo was not supposed to be this good at this, he expected a weird awkward experience. Not _this._

Korvo bopped his head, working the root occasionally wrapping his tongue about the base. Terry felt his pollen fluid begin to leak. He lost control of his voice, he was gasping and mewling. Without control he thrusted into Korvo’s mouth, Terry heard him gag.

“Oh shit sorry” Terry reached out apologetically. Korvo hummed in response, gently placed his hands on Terry’s pelvis, holding him in place.

Korvo picked up the pace, swallowing around the organ. Terry felt a warmth coil inside him. He was close, too close.

“Korvo… I’m going to-“ Terry lifted his head 

Korvo simply hummed, and suddenly deep throated, taking in Terry’s full length. Terry saw stars as he fully released his pollen in Korvo’s mouth. Korvo sucked taking in all the fluid. Terry’s root twitch and twist inside Korvo releasing it’s final drops. Terry let out a final gasp. He looked up to Korvo who gave a final swallow. 

_Holy fuck_ Terry’s mind felt completely blank. That was seriously the hottest thing that’s ever happened to him. 

Korvo released Terry, and adjusted himself off the bed. Terry watched as Korvo made his way to the bathroom. He wanted to follow but at the moment Terry couldn’t move his legs. He breathed heavy trying to catch his breath while listening to Korvo gargle in the bathroom. 

Korvo shut the bathroom light off, Terry eyed him as he made his way to the door.

“Wait, where are you going?”

Korvo turned and looked a little surprised “To the ship? I want to finish those quadratles.”

“Oh, I just thought… Maybe you wanted to join me in the bed?” Terry sheepishly asked

“Why?” Korvo looked at him genuinely confused.

Terry pondered it himself “I don’t know…”

Korvo shrugged and exited the room. Terry watched him leave and then turned over in the bed, bringing his knees to his chest in a fetal position and hugged a pillow. He felt tears form around his eyes.

_What the actual fuck just happened_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo, this took way too long Saucy bits are near the end if you wanna skip to them.

The next few days were terrible for Terry. The awkwardness between him and Korvo was indescribable. Terry didn’t know how to approach him after what Terry was referring to in his head as blowjob gate. He didn’t know how to get things back to normal, but when he thought about it did he really want things to go back to normal? Did he want to pretend nothing happened and go back to zero physical contact?

Aside from few casualties, Korvo hadn’t really been speaking to Terry. It stung, Terry truly missed Korvo’s loud voice when he demanded chores to be done.

Terry sat on the couch and played Animal Crossing. He had a lot of free time now that Korvo wasn’t bothering him every second. Maybe there was an upside to this? He could just focus on making his town as kick ass as possible, and push down all the feelings that Korvo caused. This might work.

“So, what’s up with you and Korvo?” Terry jolted a little and glanced up from his game, Yumyulack and Jesse were standing in front of him. 

“Nothings up! We’re fine!” Terry lied, he didn’t like doing it but he also didn’t know how he could possibly explain the situation to them. 

“Oh bullshit dude, you guys haven’t screamed at each other in days that’s not normal.” Yumyulack folded his arms and eyed Terry.

“Pleeeeease don’t get a divorce, Terry! I’m sure you guys can work it out” Jesse pleaded, shaking her little fist in the air.

“A d-divorce?” Terry sputtered.

“Yeah! Rebecca G.’s parents got a divorce now her dad’s living in a Motel 8 on the other side of town it’s soooo sad!” Jesse clasp her hands together “You can’t get a divorce! We’re already the weird aliens, we can’t be the _sad_ weird aliens too!”

“I for one am in favor of a divorce” Yumyulack cut in “Two Christmasses”

“Guys, back it up” Terry closed his eyes trying to gain composure. “We can’t get a divorce. Me and Korvo aren’t married!”

“Because you’re not Earth citizens?” Jesse tilted her head.

“No! Well yeah, that would probably cause problems, but we’re not together. Me and Korvo aren’t a couple” Saying that made Terry’s chest ache.

Yumyulack and Jesse glanced at each other and turned back to Terry.

“But… you want to be right?” Yumyulack spoke bluntly.

“Huh?” Terry was taken back.

“It’s ok Terry, we’ll support you!” Jesse gave Terry a thumbs up.

“Wha- no guys that’s not-“ Terry tried to plead with them but they were already walking away.

“You don’t have to say anything, we’ll be rooting for you on the sidelines!” Jesse winked, she pushed her brother up the stairs.

“Jesus fucking Christ” Terry placed his head in his hands.  
———————————————————-

Terry laid in bed, he tried to sleep but his mind was filled with the conversation he had with the replicants. He didn’t know where they were getting that bullshit, they didn’t even have buttholes. 

Terry heard the bedroom door open, and watched Korvo enter the room. 

“Hey!” Terry called out to him

Korvo looked up “Oh, hey”

Korvo collected his nightgown and walked to the bathroom. Terry felt like he was just dissed. Korvo re-entered the room wearing his nightgown, and sat down on the bed. Terry turned on his side to face him.

“You won’t believe what the replicants said today” Terry tried to open a conversation. 

“Hmm?” Korvo hummed while opening a manual. 

“They thought we’re MARRIED! Isn’t that hilarious!” Terry gave a forced laugh.

“That’s funny…” Korvo said half heartedly.

“They even asked if we were getting a divorce, wild right?” Terry faked a chortle.

“You did threaten to move to San Diego…” Korvo spoke in a quiet tone. 

Terry felt like he was just stabbed in the chest. “I would never do that! I mean I know I said that, but I was just upset. I could never leave you guys”

“I know.” Korvo turned the page of his manual. 

Terry flipped on his back and stared at the ceiling. _This fucking sucks._

He couldn’t keep this up anymore. Terry took a deep breath. He was going to do the one thing hated most in the world. Face the consequences of his actions.

Terry sat up in the bed and took a deep breath “Korvo, can you put the manual down. I need to say something.”

“Oh-ok” Korvo looked surprised. He placed his book on his night stand.

Terry looked Korvo straight in the eyes “Korvo, I’m sorry”

Korvo looked around the room confused, then back at Terry.

“It’s ok? I mean Diet Dr. Pepper probably can’t be that great for me. It’s probably good that you drank the last one.”

Terry looked at Korvo with disbelief “What?? No! The blowjob. I’m sorry about the blowjob!”

Korvo looked utterly baffled “You have nothing to be sorry about?”

“Of course I do! I manipulated you!” Terry felt himself emotionally vomit.

“You didn’t? We had a deal, and both fulfilled our sides of the bargain” 

Terry got out of the bed “Yeah, but I shouldn’t have asked that of you! I shouldn’t have asked you to do those kinds of things!”

“It was just sex stuff?” Korvo lifted his shoulders.

 _It was just sex stuff._ The words hit Terry like a cinder block to the face. He stood there staring at Korvo flabbergasted.

“It really was just a means to an end to you” Terry whispered “It didn’t mean anything.” He felt tears begin to burn his eyes. 

“God, I’m so fucking stupid!” Terry choked.

Terry wanted to dissolve into the ground, anything to not be here now. He brought his hands up to wipe away his tears. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid_ Terry repeated to himself.

Suddenly Terry felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Terry opened his eyes to find Korvo was embracing him.

“Are you... comforting me?” Terry spoke into Korvo’s shoulder.

“I-I think? Am I doing it right?” Korvo worriedly replied.

“Yeah, you are…” Terry wrapped his arms alongside Korvo’s. 

The men stayed quiet for a while, until Korvo spoke up.

“Do you feel any better?”

“Yeah, I do…” Terry hummed against Korvo “Sorry I kind freaked out there”

“It’s ok…” Korvo replied “You're entitled to your feelings.”

“Thank you…” Terry replied against Korvo.

“Korvo… have you been avoiding me?” Terry added.

Korvo signed. “Kinda, I guess… I’m sorry. I think I was scared.” Korvo said in an almost whisper.

“Scared?”

“Yeah, I guess I worried we went too far…”

Terry broke away to look Korvo in the eyes. 

“So… it did mean something to you.”

“Of course it did, I’m not a robot.” Korvo spoke “But I guess I didn’t want my feelings getting in the way, so I pushed them away.”

Terry sniffed “Korvo…” He embraced Korvo again.

“I don’t want to make bargains anymore.”

“You don’t want to work on the ship?” 

“No, well yeah, but I don’t think we should be bribing each other anymore.” Terry added “I still wanna do sexy stuff with you though, but it needs to be give and take and not just take. I want to make you feel good too.”

“How so?” Korvo asked quietly.

A sly smile spread across Terry’s face. “Do you want me to tell you?” He pulled himself close to Korvo’s face “Or show you?”

Korvo’s blushed blue “...Show me”

“Get on the bed.” Terry felt his chest pounding.

Korvo did what he was told, he lifted himself on his elbows. 

“Should I take this off...” Korvo played with his top button.

“No wait” Terry joined him on the bed, he hovered over Korvo. “Let me undress you.”

Terry brought one of his hands lightly touching Korvo’s stomach and dragging it up Korvo’s chest. He made his way to Korvo’s top button, and popped it open along with the top few. 

“B-be careful” Korvo commented flustered. 

“I know, I know,” Terry said, carefully undoing each button. Korvo’s chest was exposed, Terry brought his hand to feel the smooth skin. Terry lowered his head and sucked on Korvo’s shoulder. Korvo let out a small moan and wrapped his arms about Terry gripping his shirt. Terry trailed along Korvo’s shoulder to the crook of his neck sucking the space where his shoulder and neck met. Terry moved his hands lower and played with the hem of Korvo’s briefs. 

“Is this ok?” Terry whispered into Korvo’s neck.

“Mmhm” Korvo moaned, moving his hands underneath Terry’s shirt, feeling his skin.

Terry slowly pushed the briefs down, revealing Korvo’s half exposed root. Terry’s own root twitched at the sight. Terry gently rolled the appendage in his hands. Korvo let out a low feral sound that made Terry quake. Korvo’s root fully exposed itself, and twisted itself around Terry’s wrist.

Terry released Korvo’s neck and captured his mouth kissing him deep. Korvo gasped into Terry’s mouth, using one hand to push the back of Terry’s head to deepen their kiss. Korvo’s root squirmed around Terry’s hand as he pumped the length. Terry felt his own root jerk in his pajama pants, it was getting uncomfortable.

Terry broke their kiss and sat up taking in the imagery. Korvo was panting and mewling covering his eye with his arm. The sight set Terry on fire.

“Fuck dude, you’re so hot” Terry gasped outloud. 

“S-shut up!” Korvo panted out. 

Terry chuckled “That’s not something you say to someone holding your dick” Terry gave a playful tug to Korvo’s root. Korvo let out a sigh. The noise shot Terry in his chest.

Terry let go of Korvo’s root, it shivered against Korvo’s abdomen. Terry adjusted himself and placed his hands on the hem of his pajama pants. 

“Time for the main event…” Terry pulled his pants down relieving his full exposed root, dripping with pollen fluid. He adjusted himself above Korvo. “Are you ready?”

Korvo visibly gulped and nodded. Terry beamed as he lowered himself, root in hand. Terry gently introduced the green root to Korvo’s blue. Immediately the appendages intertwined with each other, sending a shock of pleasure throughout Terry. 

‘Holy f-fuck” Terry panted as he fell over onto Korvo. The roots twisted and squirmed, sending shock waves of bliss. Terry had forgotten how _good_ this felt, being with a human didn’t compare. Terry looked to see Korvo losing all composure, he was grunting and moaning and gripping hard to Terry’s shirt. Each noise added to Terry’s pleasure. 

Terry placed his head in the crook of Korvo’s neck. He noticed the mark he had left earlier in the week was still there. Terry began to suck and nip at it, making sure it wouldn’t go away anytime soon. The roots began to writhe and skew faster. Terry panted against Korvo’s neck, he felt Korvo’s root lurch around his own. It tightened and squeezed Terry’s own root, their fluids mixed together. 

“T-Terry” Korvo called out to him, his voice was shaky and weak. 

_God that so fucking hot_ Terry thought, he wanted to say it but he couldn’t get the words out. Terry felt heat coil in his lower regions, his root curled tight.

“Terry, I’m-I’m” Korvo whined.

“M-Me too” Terry choked out.

Their roots gave one last final squeeze. Terry for good measure bit down on Korvo’s neck _hard_. This set Korvo over, his root convulsing and releasing his pollen fluid. Terry followed his own root quaked and released itself. Terry gasped riding his own orgasm. Their members gave their final twitches then unraveled themselves. 

Terry laid on top of Korvo, basking in the afterglow. He felt Korvo shift below him, Terry panicked and held him in place.

“Please stay” Terry almost cried.

“I will! It’s just, you’re a little heavy..”

“Oh sorry” Terry shifted himself off Korvo but still hugged his arm.

They stayed quiet for a while, breathing heavily. 

“We really should change the sheets.” Korvo cut in.

“Nooo, a little longer…”

“But the sheets are going to get gross, also we need to clean ourselves.”

“Mmm, can we shower together.”

“I guess I don’t see why not..”

Terry felt a warmth in him, like he finally got what he’s been missing. Terry adjusted himself so he could look Korvo in the eyes. 

“Korvo, I love you.”

“I love you too, Terry.”

Terry scooped down to give Korvo a kiss, it was simple yet everything Terry wanted.

Korvo broke away “Ok but seriously the sheets.”

“Okay! Okay!”

—————————————————————-

Korvo worked on locking the quadratles in place, he was finally almost finished. But before he could place the finishing touches, he heard a pair of footsteps behind him. He turned to see Terry entering the ship.

“Hey” Terry spoke.

“Oh, hey” Korvo replied.

“What are you up to?” Terry inquired

“The quadratles, they’re almost done” 

“That’s great!” Terry proclaimed “Do you need any help?”

“You...you want to help with the ship?” Korvo asked.

“Yeah!”

“Without anything in return?”

“Uh, yeah”

Korvo turned and let out a sniff.

“Dude don’t cry about it.”

“I’M NOT CRYING!” Korvo said, wiping away his tears. 

“Ok, come on just tell me where you want me.” Terry added.

“Did you guys make up?” Jesse’s voice called out from the entrance.

“Huh?” Korvo looked at her in confusion.

“Hey! And yeah, we did” Terry replied, wrapping his arm around Korvo. Korvo looked between them still confused.

“Yaaay! I’m so happy.” Jesse shaked her fist in excitement.

“I’m not!” Yumyulack followed behind her “I got duped out of two Christmasses. I’m blaming you for this.” He pointed at Jesse.

“I’m ok with that.” Jesse beamed.

“Seriously what are any of you people talking about.” Korvo spoke confused.

“Aw don’t be like that Yumyulack, say let’s go get ice cream to celebrate! As a family.” Terry squeezed Korvo’s shoulder.

“Ok, but I’m getting sprinkles” Yumyulack huffed.

“But we were going to work on the ship, you literally haven’t done anything yet.” Korvo asserted. 

“Come ooon Korvy, the ship will be here when we get back.” Terry shook Korvo’s shoulder. 

“Fine! But we’re going to the parlor, the Dairy Queen always gets my order wrong” Korvo broke from Terry and headed to the exit.

“Yay! Icecream, icecream!” Terry chanted.

The family exited the house and walked down the street. Terry grabbed Korvo’s hand, interlocking their fingers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
